


Lost in the Fics

by LadyBlackwings



Category: BnHA, mha, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Comedy, Couch, Cuddle, Embrace, F/M, Fluff, Funny, One Shot, Random - Freeform, just a good time, kiss, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: Toshinori is getting more and more time on his hand day by day. Well one day he decided to check on what the web was saying about him and his 'possible relationship with a practical female hero' before he got lost in fanfics so long she returns home to discover him.  (Much to his shock.)





	Lost in the Fics

‘All Might and Iron Maiden were walking hand in hand through a park; trench coats barely covering their hero costumes. It was late evening so thankfully no one was around. The pair had just finished another large fight together and were trying to catch a relaxing moment together. All Might’s hand tightens around Iron Maiden’s hand, “I can’t wait any longer. This seems like a good spot. Can we please?”

Iron Maiden steps in front of All Might. They release each other’s hands. Her hands glide over his rippling muscles that almost seem to be screaming for release from his costume. “All right. Just don’t get carried away,” Iron Maiden cautioned. 

All Might almost scooped her up in his arms. “That is very hard with you,” All Might slips in before he locks lips with Iron Maiden. His arms engulf the entire top of her form as even her hair seem to be the only sign that another being was even there. That is when it began though. All Might felt her breath washing over him as he began to heat up. A warm sensation boiled up from inside him began to generate causing a soft yellow light to envelope him before beginning to wash over Iron Maiden. The light entered her causing every muscle to grow, expanding her form in his arms, as he shrank only slightly; barely enough to release the tension on his costume. The glow kept going as his lips moved down to her, a hand pulling her up as the other cupped her butt. He blows across her neck causing her to wiggle in his arm as he moved down till his mouth found the curves for her collar bone. An effort to moan only spurred him forward, even if he did not want to transfer more of his muscles into her he did not want to lose this moment either.’ 

“What are you reading?” Grizel asks coming up behind Toshinori. He had not notice her coming into their place, saying hello, or the pink streak on his cheeks.

“Ah! Nothing!” Toshinori shouts as he slams the computer shut.

Grizel laughs into her hand. “Seriously after all this time you haven’t learned that is the last thing you want to say if you don’t want the other person to get all curious,” she teases as she leans on the back of the couch.

“Yeah..” Toshinori says trying to sink into his shoulders.

“Soooo, what is it?” Grizel asks again now really curious because of his reaction. 

“Nothing,” Toshinori immediately repeats. He looks at her and immediately erupts in red. She giggles at his response. After a moment he sighs and opens the computer. She looks over his shoulder. “Here,” Toshinori says as he moves the computer so she can look.

“Oh fanfics of us. Any good ones?” Grizel asks after scanning the screen.

“Wait you know about this stuff?” Toshinori asks in surprise as she begins to walk around the couch.

Grizel chuckles as she sits down. “You really don’t spend a lot of time online do you honey?” she teases Toshinori. He quickly playfully scowls at her. She smiles. “Yes. I used to check this every so often to see what the fans were saying about me. People send me links to their favorites all the time. Which one did you find?” Grizel asks as she scoots closer to Toshinori.

“One where our muscles and strength pass back and forth by kissing,” Toshinori says with a slight blush.

“Really? Sounds cute. I’m guessing it is your quirk since mine is obvious,” Grizel teases as flips part of her hair over the couch.

The pair laughs at the action. Toshinori relaxes at Grizel’s actions. He finally felt relieved about being caught looking at something when he sees her smile. “Which one have you read before?” Toshinori wonders. This is a new event to him so he genuinely wants to catch up.

“Well. Let’s see. There is the stories were one of us gets turned into a baby or little kid. We both get turned into dogs,” Grizel begins listing.

“I want to be a bald eagle,” Toshinori interjects. 

“They wrote dogs not other animals, honey,” Grizel says with a grin. “Some where we are turned back into our high school ages together. There was a neat idea where I was actually your quirk manifested and it only took this long for me to come out because you finally got so strong you created another muscular being. You have secretly fathered every hero in Devil’s Dock because we’ve had a lifetime secret love affair,” Grizel tries to toss in the last one quickly.

“What?!” Toshinori almost screams and coughs slightly. 

Grizel pats his back, “I know fun right.” After a few moments she goes back to talking as Toshinori is sitting up all right. “There are ones where I’m the thing locked behind the door in Might Tower,” Grizel teases. Toshinori smacks his head. “Some of the soulmate stories are cute,” Grizel continues. His head tilts like a puppy hearing a new sound. “A story where a person has a destined connection to someone is a soulmate story. A couple had tattoos or gifts; either way you got a hunk of metal and I got a giant golden bunny, sunflower, or just the sun. The villain concepts are interesting to say the least. One where I guard the secret of your power, your belt buckle. There was a fantasy one where we were spirits of star-crossed lovers trapped in different weapons. Though we’ve seem to have gone from the coffee house meetings to some sort of gym love affair; workout buddies, trainer and person, or just hook ups,” Grizel ends while slightly chuckling. It seems most people could not see All Might and Iron Maiden in coffee house together. 

“At least that one sort of happened,” Toshinori says as he recalls how many times he found her working out at a gym. 

Grizel shrugs. “True. So you were reading the muscle growth by kiss kind?” Grizel asks as she leans closer to the computer.

“What?”

“Oh. There is a group that just loves muscular heroes and making them bigger by different means. They can get weird but if they don’t push it that it can be really cute,” Grizel tries to explain the subsection without scaring or making it sound too negative to Toshinori. 

“Yeah. This one has been nice,” Toshinori gave in after a moment of thought. 

Grizel looks up him with a grin, “The concept reminds me of the first time you showed me you transform at all. You changed during a kiss than too.” 

Toshinori smiles as he recalls that day. He starts laughing as he recalls her expressions and how excited she was, “Oh yeah. I remember that.” It was the first time he saw her so excited she actually hopped in place; granted it was because his hair was fluffy and not flat anymore but it was still cute to him. 

“What else you find?” Grizel tries to encourage. This was the first time she saw him looking things of them up online. Even though it was a more common thing for her to do as she prepared to deal with interviews she knew it could be something that might fill his time more now. 

“One where you seem to inflate me every morning,” Toshinori says as he actually tries to recall what else he already read. 

“That came out after the interview with the life size inflatable-All Mights didn’t it?” Grizel suggests. 

Toshinori snickers. “Probably, since another one had me actually turn into one. Also it seems someone call I-Science posted about me declaring my love on a giant inflated display,” Toshinori says before his eyebrow props up. He locks eyes with Grizel. They brake out laughing as they can guess who did that. “We both got hit with a quirk that manifested our emotions in different colors or objects that appeared over heads. There was also the one where everything I kissed blow up to the size of parade floats, I also floated, and had to confess my feelings or I would explode. Or that everytime I get happy my muscle turn to air and I start to float away,” Toshinori continues. 

Grizel leans back. “Geez they really seem to like the idea of love makes us float or something. Almost reminds me of that time you put me in an inflatable swimsuit to get out in the water with you,” Grizel recalls while casting a side eye. 

“Hey you were really cute in that,” Toshinori protests. 

“Only in your eyes honey,” Grizel counters. ‘You really got a kick out of inflating that..’ Grizel begins to think. “And you really seem attracted to the stories that get you even buffer,” Grizel notices aloud. She looks at Toshinori. He could see her eyes shift as something goes through her mind and it was not good as her shoulders dropped. “Honey, I’m sorry I wasn’t there,” Grizel says fingering his shirt. 

Toshinori could grab her hand easily. This was a conversation they had ever since it happened. After the brainwashing though he began to realize what it felt like to be the one that has to watch the recovery. He cups her face in his hand. “Hey. I know. I know sweetie,” Toshinori tries to reassure He leans over, lightly kisses her, and rest his head against her forehead. “Some days I just miss being your big guy,” Toshinori softly adds. 

“You ARE over seven feet tall. You remember that right?” Grizel begins while ruffling Toshinori’s hair. Her hand begins moving down his face. “Big comes in different ways! And you still have the biggest heart ever,” Grizel finishes while patting his chest. 

Toshinori smiles and nuzzles on Grizel’s head. ‘And that is how you still make me feel like All Might. After all this time,’ Toshi thinks to himself. She curls up next to him and curls around a pillow though she is eager for the next story. “After your last stay there are some hospital ones now too. We seem to keep sneaking into to see each other,” Toshinori offers more tales. 

Grizel chuckles as leans against Toshinori. She looks up at him. He smirks but clearly curious about her intent. She brushed his cheek as she smiles. “We’re just so happy that each other IS STILL HERE right?” Grizel teases imitating his voice at the catchphrase. The pair erupts in laughter. 

Toshinori wipes his eyes from the hard laughter, “Oh that was bad sweetie.” He catches his breath. 

“I know,” Grizel says as she sits up. They look at each and start chuckling again.

“But it is true,” Toshinori says as his hand cups her face. She leans on his hand with a smile. He leans over and begins a soft kiss. He felt her hand touch his other hand before she began reciprocating the motions. Toshinori enjoys the sensation as his eyes close for a moment. Finally he opens his eyes enough to catch that she still has her eyes closed. He grins into the kiss and transforms. They separate after a moment. “Hey look. Still works,” All Might teases. 

Grizel chuckles, “Now that was bad.” They laugh together and kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bunch of ideas for different fics. So instead of writing them all (cause some were bad). I put them together in a story about fanfics. Yeah..I have a lot of concepts..


End file.
